Chains of condemned
by heavenoverhell
Summary: "I sometimes wonder which is the greater monster, the nine great demons or man. Sure the demons kill and destroy but is it any different than man? We kill, destroy, steal, rape and we condemn all who are outside of the norm. So if you ask me, I would say Man" Darker chakra chains Naruto x Hinata other pairing undecided Torture, sexual themes, cursing, and stalking I dont own Naruto


_His eyes were pointed towards the ground waiting for the next "hero" to bring punishment to him. He long since gave up on trying to get away from this hell. He could still feel the hooks at the end of the chains that they drove through his hands to hang him from the ceiling. He couldn't even remember how long he had been there for. Was it a day, a week , a month? Then there was the hunger, the need for any source of food._

_ The door was suddenly open then slammed shut. Naruto could hear the foot steps coming closer but something else to but he couldn't identify it. The footsteps were getting closer till it stop right in front of him. As this was happening the strange sound was getting louder and... was that a beep? Naruto could see the glint of a knife as the sound of beeping continued to grow louder._

_ A voice obviously from a man spoke full of malice "This is for my family demon"_

_ The knife approached swiftly tearing into his stomach and..._

** BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Naruto eyes snapped open as he sat up in a panic his chains flailing around ready to kill. He looked left and right trying to find what was making the sound only to realize that it was his alarm clock. He started calm drawing the chakra chains back into his body.

"The past is the past let it go you baka" naruto muttered to him self as he calmed from his dream. He looked at the alarm clock signaling it was 5:32 plenty of time to get ready for the first day at academy and grab a bite of ramen. That's right his first day at the academy which hopefully guides him on the path to becoming a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto let out a pathetic chuckle at that, the very same village that tried its best to make his life hell was the very same he was swearing loyalty to. Ironic but sadly his only choice in life. No one would hire him or if they did the pay would be so little shit would be worth more. The only exception to this would be the people who ran the roman but who would want to eat food made by the so-called "kyuubi".

Naruto gave a sad smile at that. It didn't take long for him to find out the Kyuubi was sealed into him by his father after his fun torture session at the hands of the village. When he questioned the hokage about why they were calling him kyuubi, the old man tried to play it off hoping Naruto would give up. To bad for him Naruto told him unless he explained what was going on the only conclusion Naruto could draw up is he the Kyuubi reincarnated. When he said that the 3rd was forced to relent and tell him the truth. When he explained that the fourth Hokage had no choice but to seal the demon into Naruto, the boy asked how did he know that Naruto could. The third said that the fourth had confidence in Naruto which caught Naruto attention.

Naruto asked the hokage to tell him about what the fourth was like. The hokage only thought Naruto was just disbelieving of what the Kage said to boy about beliving in Naruto, so he decided he would tell Naruto some things about him. As he was telling things about the fourth or also known as Minato, Naruto was focusing on the fact the fourth said that the Fourth would never ask another to do something unless he himself would do it. He remember being told his parents willingly gave him up for the sealing, but if the fourth would only do it if he himself and no parent would willingly give their child up for that left him one conclusion. Before he said his thoughts how ever he asked if he could see a picture of the Minato. When the third showed him the picture his theory was all but confirmed.

He could see the dirty blond hair, the dark blue eyes the spoke of kindness that held a hardness for the necessary tasks of the kages. He could see some similarity to between his and the Fourths face. So with all this in mind he asked the question if Minato was Naruto father. Hiruzen filched answering Naruto question without saying a word. When Hiruzen asked how he figured it out, he answered that His father would never ask another to give their child and none would willingly give up their child for that. After a small talk explaining how the other villages would send assassins to kill him he also told Naruto that he must tell anyone else unless it's unavoidable. This caused Naruto to ask if his parents left him anything, which they left him their home (which he consider way better than his box on the street) and also their funds which was useless to him till he was considered an adult in the village.

"Well better get wash and get to the ramen stand before its to late." Naruto said as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Half way there he stop outside of a room. The room that was meant to be his room when he was a baby. He spared but a glance at it before moving on to the bathroom. When he entered he stripped out of his night-clothes so he could take a quick shower. When he was bare for the world to see, he dared a glance at the full body mirror in the bathroom.

What stared back at him was an 8 year old was a demonic like face with slanted blue eyes with red at the end, fangs, and whisker like scars so that he could never hide from those who hunted him. After the wig incident they decided to carve the scars onto his face so the only way he could hide his face was with a mask. Funny how it was an unspoken word to never scar the face further in-case the "demon" got the idea to add more scars so it harder to recognize him.

Further down the body started to show the horrors it have seen. There were scars that showed where a knife was plunged into. Places showed where bones were broken. Though one thing Pacific always drew his eye. It was positioned right on the left side of his chest always there to remind him of his so called crime for existing. A brand with the kanji for demon surrounded by circle made of nine fox tails.

He smiled a sad smile because it was a firm reminder of how the people of the world will not hesitate to cause him harm at any moment. Funny how that draws his eye more than the seal upon his stomach does. He just shakes his head trying to forget the thought, he didn't want to be depressed for his first day at the academy After taking a quick shower he he quickly started to get ready to go to. As much as he wanted to wear orange he needed to be stealthy to survive in this village without going on a killing spree. So true to ninja every where he went with stealthy color of black. Though because he prefers to look somewhat cool he decided to don a black hooded cloak giving him a dark appearance. As he was about to leave the building he stopped realizing he was about to go out without his mask.

The mask was a piece of wood almost as black as his cloak. On the inside of it were seal that allowed one who wore it to see through it and to stick to a face without a strap like the anubu mask. On the side that everyone else saw was a kanji for demon and it having several cracks covering it. To Naruto those cracks represented every thing he was.

Broken

To many that what he was. A broken being who doesn't even understand how to respond to love and care from people other than the Hokage. Naruto didn't even have the power to show his weak side to the hokage much less someone else. So he started to wear a mask hiding his face from the world, hiding the fear and loneliness he had within him. He quickly put it upon his head hiding his face from the world before heading out the secret entrance so none would know who he was. After all he didn't need more people wanting him dead. Knowing how things are with him he would have some floating short bald guy with the power to cause mass destruction. After all he didn't need that kind of thing before he got to the academy.

**Hello reader how you doing? I truly hope you enjoyed the chapter, however since it has been over year since i last wrote a chapter for any fanfictions. Any ways on to the story. As you already read he has chakra chains which I'll explain in a later dream sequence (The nightmare was a dream sequence) The reason for this is the fact I wanted to show things from the past such as the nightmare/memory with out doing a flashback or at least for Naruto. Now to why the dark outfit and mask? Well I figure that if Naruto had to live on his own in a place in which the majority wanted him dead he would want to be able to hide easily but still look somewhat cool. The mask, well it was going to be like Kakashi mask but i changed it to that. The reason for the mask though was to hide his whisker marks which I changed from being born with them to them being carved onto his face. Then I decided it was to hide his more demonic features from random people. **

**Naruto will also have some problems dealing social thing such as friends, trusting, and speaking/doing things that are not accepted in society. He will also have problem with handling crush/loves when it comes to people this will include things such as stalking , stealing , leaving things for her, and maybe some aggressiveness to her. However my goal will still be to make Hinata shy , lack confidence but not as much as in other fics, and still faint. Note that they wont start dating till later in the story. Also leave a review about the story even if it seems a little rude as long as you point out the problem that you believe needs work. Hope to see you next chapter, see ya.**


End file.
